New Rules
by karylle
Summary: "and if you're under him, you ain't getting over him" / she just can't resist him [ some greens & hinted blues/reds ]


**AND HERE SHE WAS AGAIN.**

A silent sigh filtered out of her as she gently tried to escape. A tight grip held her in her place, a place where she longed to be away from. He was snoring and she could feel his bare skin. A part of her wished she could stay but there was no way in hell that would happen. Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo were a match that was destined to fall apart.

She managed to break free from his grasp, though it took all of her energy. Buttercup made sure to stay silent, in fear of Butch waking. She slid into her tight jeans and tied the laces of green sneakers. She gave him one last glance, taking in his muscular form. She bit her lip before turning away and closing the white door. This was the second time in a week. She really needed a slap in the face and she was sure that Blossom would be able to provide one once she got home.

The drive to her house was uneventful. The roads were empty and the radio stations were filled with shitty songs. She noted that there were no lights. Buttercup opened the door, sun light from the sunrise following her. "Where have you been?" Metal hit the wooden floor as Buttercup faced a livid Blossom. Pink eyes narrowed and hands placed on her hip, she looked like a reincarnation of fear. But the apron that covered her thin body made Buttercup chuckle. "I'm serious, Buttercup! Were you at Butch's again?"

Don't get it twisted, Buttercup wasn't terrified of Blossom. Hell, _bugs_ weren't scared of Blossom. But the pink-clad girl had her cunning mind and powerful punches. No one wanted to get on Blossom's bad side. "I was. Got a problem with that?" She was using her snark as a defense but Blossom saw right through it. "Yes I do! Especially since Homecoming!"Blossom shrieked. A glare was exchanged between the two girls. Buttercup felt her fists ball up and she took a seat on the couch.

"I regret it! But I just can't help! It's like the fucking universe is a bitch and draws me to Butch! I made myself new rules and I'm not even following them!" Her voice was loud and it was some miracle that Bubbles and their father weren't awake yet. Green eyes closed and she willed the tears to go away. _I'm strong. I'm not going to cry over some douchebag._ _No one will comfort me._ That's the problem of being the strong one. No one will offer a hand. But judging by Blossom's obvious worry, Blossom would be there for her.

"What rules?"

"I have three rules to stop myself from falling in love with him again. Obviously, they're of no use." She gave a snort and she could feel the pity radiating off of her eldest sister. Thin arms wrapped around Buttercup as Blossom gently told Buttercup to tell her the rules. "Rule number one. Don't fucking pick up the phone. He only calls me when he's drunk and alone."

[ x x x ]

It was midnight. Buttercup opened her eyes, glaring at the light that came from her phone. She reached for it, taking in screen. She stared at the name before pressing the green button. She heard Bubbles stir and she pressed the phone to her ear. "The hell, Butch? Why did you call me at midnight?"she asked. "Hey douchebag! Answer me!" Bubbles stirred again and Buttercup left the bed, walking downstairs to make a snack.

"Buttercup! You finally picked up!" His voice was heavy and his words were slurred. She sipped a glass of water, listening. "I'm bored and alone. Boomer is off on some art field trip and Brick is a fucktard. He went with some bitch. I don't know why. Brick is all hung up on your sister. The hot dancer." Buttercup gave a snort at his words. She was well aware of these facts. After all of Bubbles' crying about Boomer's extended absence and livid rants about Brick's 'hoes' from Blossom, she had heard about every little detail of the two boy's lives.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"she asked dryly. His deranged laugh was her answer. Buttercuo gave a yawn and plopped down on the couch. "Why the fuck did you call me?"she spits out. Butch was silent before he gave another laugh. She pressed a finger to her forehead, praying to all of deities that Butch would hang up. She had soccer practice in the morning and Coach Teenier would have her head if she showed up late and tired.

"I'm bored and all alone. Come over!" His words were a jumble but years of being his friend had taught Buttercup to decipher his drunken words. She gave another sigh before mumbling a weak order to Butch. Within minutes, she was on her way.

[ x x x ]

"Rule number two. Don't let him or else I'll have to kick him out again." Slim fingers ran through mussed hair and Buttercup set out into another story as Blossom listened. Bubbles had come down and was making a cup of coffee. Their father was still a snoring mess, his loud snores coming up from upstairs.

[ x x x ]

It was a horrible day. She let her face form a look of disgust. It was raining. She missed one of her classes. The school lunch made her throw up. She was home alone and there was not a thing to do. Her sisters were on a double date and their father was on some convention. She would usually ask for the boys to come over, seeing as they always managed to entertain her. But Boomer and Brick were spying on her sisters' dates. Butch was out of the question. Things with them had been awkward.

She closed her eyes, intent on getting some rest. She was on the brink of unconciousness when the doorbell rang. Again, it rang. And again. She fought to ignore it, knowing that it was a bad idea. The ringing stopped and she visibly relaxed. Then, a loud knock. Green eyes opened and a grumble. She shifted. It was silent before she could hear a bellow. "Open the FUCKING DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" It was Butch. Just her luck. The one time she wants to avoid him and he decides to come and pay her a visit.

She dropped to the floor, cursing as her body made impact. He kept on knocking and she knew it was futile to ignore him. His voice was gradually getting stronger and she knew he had the ability to kick the door down. Buttercup stood up and walked a good five feet before stopping. It wouldn't be wise to open the door. Butch's girlfriend would find out and kill Buttercup. It was a well-known fact that Princess _loathes_ Buttercup. "Buttercup! Open the motherfucking door!" His voice was tired but he was still as loud as ever.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Buttercup threw the door open. Butch stood at the entrance. He glared at her, a dangerous glint. Before she had a chance to spit out an insult, he kissed her. A muffled protest. She eventually relaxed and a hand found itself in her tangled hair. The kiss was feverish, an excited flurry of emotions surrounding them. She wasn't sure how long it lasted but she knew it had to end. Buttercup gave a grunt and pushed him away. "What the hell was that, idiot? You can't just go up to me and do that!"

"You liked it!" A deep flush came over Buttercup's pale face. He gave a cocky smirk as she licked her swollen lips. There was a strange silence before Buttercup glared. Butch had a girlfriend and she didn't care if they got into some fight. She wasn't a toy that Butch played with every time he and Princess argued. She pushed him out of the open door, hoping that he would get the hint. A look of hurt flashed on his face but it was gone in a few seconds. "What the fuck?"

"Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see your damn face!" A few minutes passed before Butch turned away and trudged back to his car.

[ x x x ]

"Harsh."

Blossom's voice was quiet as Bubbles joined the two, cup of coffee in her hands. Buttercup shrugged before taking a deep breath. "Rule three. Don't be his friend. I'm gonna wake up in his bed in the morning."

[ x x x ]

She was absolutely stupid. She took a deep breath as she let a car pass her. Buttercup's eyes narrowed, glaring at the signs. A few people were walking, a strange surprise as it was night. All of Townsville should be asleep but she supposed that it wasn't too much of a shock. It was a Friday night after all. The rest of the drive to his house was silent. Her phone gave a ding every once in a while, signalling that she had a text. Buttercup wisely ignored it.

She parked the car. Buttercup pocketed her phone and briskly walked to the door. She didn't bother knocking. She just fished the silver key from its hiding spot. She was quick to unlock the door. Buttercup peered into the dark room, wrinkling her nose at the stench of liquor. Butch was taking this break-up hard. A drunken laugh came from a room and she slid her shoes off. It wasn't long before Buttercup found Butch, drunk off his ass. "I can't believe you." She shook her head and sat next to him.

"BC! YOU'RE HERE!" His voice was ectastic and she gave him a sloppy smile. "She broke up with me. I really thought we were going to last." His lips dipped into a frown. Buttercup took hold of a bottle of beer and finished it off. If she had to discuss his relationship with Princess, she'll have to be drunk to do so. He let out a protest but she punched him, effectively shutting him up. "You're such a good friend."

A tight-lip smile. They spent a few more moments in silence. A comfortable silence that left her wondering. She pushed those wonders away and took another swig of beer. Butch was in his feelings, babbling about Princess and Buttercup just blocked a good portion out. "I love you, Buttercup,"he slurred. She wasn't expecting the kiss he gave her. The kiss eventually lead to the two of them stumbling into Butch's room.

She woke up with a tattoed arm draped over her bare body.

[ x x x ]

"Can you come over?" It was afternoon and she had just come back home from soccer practice. Blossom was cooking some food and Bubbles was in the living room, brows furrowed. Her blonde sister was stressing over some art project. There was a moment of silence between the two sisters before Bubbles dared to ask who Buttercup was on the phone with. Buttercup mouthed 'Butch' before turning back to her conversation.

Butch repeated his question. Bubbles shook her head wildly. A part of Buttercup pushed her to agree. But she knew what would happen. She would end up in the same place she was in the morning. With a sigh and an encouraging smile from Blossom, Buttercup gently rejected him.

"Nah. I don't want to."

[ x x x ]

 **this is so shitty jfc! i won't be rewriting this but i wanted to publish it. i wasted my sick days writing this, i ain't letting it go to waste. if you were confused, here is the basic storyline.**

 ** _buttercup has a thing for butch. he's dating princess. buttercup still acts as his friend. during rough patches with princess, she comforts him and it usually ends up with the two of them in the same bed. buttercup can't stop as she's drawn to butch. bubbles and blossom don't approve and finally knock some sense into her. general timeline is [ rule #2 scenario, rule #1 scenario, and rule #3 scenario, start of the fic ]_**

 **i won't be rewriting this. powerpuff girls is not mine and neither is the song. hope you liked this shitty thing :)**


End file.
